


Klaus and the Egg [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: Girl Genius
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Skifandrian biology is strange, there are more problems with twins than superstition, and Klaus takes parental egg brooding duties very seriously. </p><p>Story written by khilari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaus and the Egg [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Klaus and the Egg](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1073108) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari). 



Length:

17 minutes, 43 seconds

 

Music:

"Warda's Whorehouse" by Philip Glass, Foday Musa Suso, and Ensemble, from Music from the Screens

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 17 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Girl%20Genius/Klaus%20and%20the%20Egg.mp3)

 

Zip Files, via the Audiofic Archive:

MP3 - [Here](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/462015051207.zip)


End file.
